This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During a surgical procedure a set of instruments may be used to perform a procedure. The instruments can include implantation instruments, reaming instruments, trial instruments, and other selected instruments for a procedure. Each of the instruments can be related to a selected size of prosthesis. For example, a 50 mm prosthetic acetabular implant may be designed to coordinate with a similarly sized reaming instrument for preparing an acetabulum for implantation of the acetabular prosthesis. Accordingly, it is desirable to use a related size instrument for a selected and specific prosthetic member.